


Hearts and Flowers

by Foxberry



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Shiro (Voltron), Cute, Dating, Established Relationship, Flowers, Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), Kissing, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 06:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10507983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxberry/pseuds/Foxberry
Summary: After weeks of talking about it, Shiro finally takes Keith to see the Altean flower garden.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Flash commission for @fluffyneko on Tumblr who wanted this super sweet moment. Thank you for commissioning something so precious!

The smell in the air is like grass freshly touched by summer rain and mixed with the soft sweetness of something not quite floral and not quite citrus. It plays with Keith’s senses, tickling at his nose as the bright vivid colours of the Altean flower garden fills him with a sense of wonder. He understands in that first glimpse exactly why Shiro wanted to bring him here.  
  
Brilliant blue blossoms hang from the vines interweaving from tree to tree. Golden flowers with petals that glimmer in the light beaming from the glasshouse ceiling decorate the intricately paved path through the gardens. Touches of pink sprout from in amongst the assortment of oranges and purples, petals seeming to dance in circular patterns at the will of some unknown artisan gardener. It's so much more than what Keith had imagined.  
  
"What do you think?" Shiro turns to him with a bright smile, the purple marks on his cheeks only highlighting his ever vibrant Altean joy. His kind have a way of smiling, finding positives in things that might otherwise be dark. Shiro's a shining example if there ever was one.  
  
Keith sniffs the air once again and sneaks a smile to himself, marvelling at the glowing pollen floating over yellow and purple leaves. His eyes however draw to Shiro's warm gaze down at him and he answers softly, "It's... beautiful..."  
  
Walking through the garden, shoulder to shoulder, Keith wonders if someone like himself, someone Galra, could ever hope to construct something so intricate and full of wonder. Everywhere he looks colour and life grow like magic has infused with the plants themselves. His eyes are tearing up on their own.  
  
"This is really... really..." Keith pauses, breathing in suddenly. His nose twitches, an itch nudging for his attention, eyes watering further. He barely has a second to explain himself to Shiro before he sneezes, quickly and violently, like a sudden cough. He shakes his head and sniffs in an attempt hide his reaction, looking away and shrugging up his shoulders.  
  
Shiro steps closer and tilts his head. "Are you okay?" His hand hangs by his side but his fingers brushed against Keith's. The barest of touches from Shiro holds a power greater than anything Keith has ever known, enough to make even a Galra warrior like himself freeze in place and blush at such gentle intentions.  
  
Averting his eyes, Keith can't look the Altean in the eye. Sneezing so suddenly, having his eyes water, being unable to stop himself, is embarrassing. "I'm fine." He clears his throat and takes a deep breath. Perhaps if he walks forward through the garden Shiro will forget it.  
  
Keith barely takes a step before warm fingers grasp for his hand. Soft skin clasps his fur-covered hand, undeterred by Keith's form or demeanour, and keeps him there. "You don't need to... Please don't walk away from me." Shiro's voice seems to soften, melting Keith's resolve.  
  
Looking up, he can see that reassuring smile that Shiro reserves for him, still so new that Keith can't yet believe it's there. "I... I seem to be reacting to the flowers." He really wants to be here, with Shiro, holding his hand, getting close, but Keith only manages to bite his lip and wonder how he could ever be so lucky to have this Altean's attention.  
  
"You don't need to hide yourself from me." Shiro's hand cups Keith's face with such firm reassurance that the garden around them seems to blur into an impressionist painting. "It was... cute. Even if you don't think so... Especially if you don't think so." He leans close, eyes darting down to Keith's mouth, and presses his lips to Keith's cheek.  
  
The flowers could have disappeared for all Keith knows when his mind blanks, eyes opening wide, and he stares up at Shiro in shock. The Altean's not that much taller than him, but the hot surge through his face makes him feel much shorter than he is. "I..."

Shiro simply smiles and strokes a thumb across Keith's cheek. "This isn't forward of me, is it?" His eyes glow with patience and a hint of a kindness, as they always have. Their attention flickers between Keith's eyes and lips while Shiro runs the tip of his tongue across his own.  
  
Keith shrugs and huffs a nervous laugh. "I believe this was-- is a date." He moves closer, leaning his head against Shiro's hand, sighing when Shiro moves his other hand to the other cheek. Keith doesn't want to be anywhere else but right here, right now.  
  
"Would it be okay if I kissed you?" Shiro's question falls easily between them, neither hanging in nor thickening the air. Instead its sweet sound sends another wave of warmth through Keith, and he knows in that moment that he's always wanted to hear those words.  
  
A weak broken sound escapes from Keith's mouth before he can compose himself. It's embarrassing for a Galra to be so easily affected by a gentle touch and sweet words. For Shiro, he doesn't mind. "More than okay."  
  
Breath growing heavy, Keith leans in and closes his eyes just before Shiro's lips meet his. The flowers could have been singing and Keith would not have been able to hear them. He gives himself into the kissing, sighing at every part of their lips, shakily drawing air in to catch his breath.  
  
When they finally part, sighing and laughing, Keith's hand darts out for Shiro's, entwining their fingers like either of them might float away at any moment. Keith certainly feels like he might with a new giddy feeling coursing through him. "We should keep going," he suggests with a nudge, never wanting the bliss of this moment to end.  
  
Shiro leans forward to press his forehead lightly against Keith's and closes his eyes. "Lead the way. As long as I'm with you, I'm happy," he adds when he pulls away and squeezes Keith's hand.

Unable to deny Shiro's request, Keith leads the way down the path, tugging Shiro along beside him and trying to stop himself from grinning between shy glances. He finds himself peering up more frequently, more occupied by his company than the beautiful scenery around him.

While he might miss the strange flora that Shiro wanted to share with him, he knows that this is only the first of many visits to the Altean flower garden. For now, Keith is sure he has found a far more breathtaking view.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This was super cute to write up :D Any feedback is much appreciated!
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr (@foxberryblue)](https://foxberryblue.tumblr.com/) and Twitter ([@foxberryblue](http://twitter.com/foxberryblue) or [@particlebarrier](http://twitter.com/particlebarrier)).


End file.
